Un conseil d'ami
by Mitsuaki-chan
Summary: OS - Young RinHaru - C'est la St Valentin et Haruka ne compte pas participer à l'échange des mots d'amour. Posté devant le grand arbre de la cour de l'école, il attend patiemment que la journée s'achève. Mais Rin a décidé de lui donner quelques conseils d'amour...


Bon,pour une fois j'ai quitté mon écriture longue et dénuée de sens, surchargée d'émotions, pour privilégier une scène qui, dans ma tête, avait toute sa vraisemblance. Les actions me viennent surtout à partir des flashbacks de la primaire Haruka/Rin, présents dans l'anime. Cette idée m'est venue je ne sais plus comment et c'était trop mignon pour laisser passer ça sans rien écrire…

_**Un conseil d'ami**_

C'était le jour de la Saint Valentin. Debout devant le grillage de la cour de l'école, Haruka regardait les voitures passer sur la route. Il y en avait très peu, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un endroit du centre ville. Tout comme sa maison et celle de ses amis, c'était un lieu à l'écart de l'effervescence de la ville, et pourtant aujourd'hui l'école était belle et bien animée d'une vie nouvelle.

A droite à gauche des jeunes garçons couraient en souriant, des bouts de papier colorés à la main. Quelle idiote, songea Haru. Y avait-il pire prétexte pour dévoiler sa vie privée et ses sentiments ? Le principe même de cette « fête » lui échappait totalement. Il n'en voyait pas le but – et pire encore, la nécessité. À son âge les jeunes garçons étaient censés déclarer leur flamme aux jeunes filles, et au pire des cas, lorsqu'ils s'avouaient trop timides ou juste non-victimes de ce sentiment d'amour, à leur mère. Mais Haru n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de s'inclure dans ce groupe de personnes, dépendantes de l'effet de masse. Pour quelle raison au juste dirait-il quelque chose d'aussi personnel à une personne qui, si ça se trouve, n'en a profondément rien à faire ? Non, c'était vraiment stupide à ses yeux. Et même s'il avait eu quelqu'un à qui penser… cela ne valait pas la peine d'espérer. Haru souffla et, la tête baissée vers les briques du jardin, chercha sa signature.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester seul un jour pareil ! » glissa joyeusement une voix en se postant à ses côtés.

Il n'avait pas entendu de bruits de pas mais, néanmoins, il ne sembla pas surpris de voir Rin arriver à sa gauche. D'ailleurs, deux secondes plus tard, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le mot qu'il avait écrit sur la brique – « Free ! ». Haru tourna légèrement la tête vers Rin, avant de reporter derechef son regard sur le petit mot.

« C'est un jour comme les autres.

- Tu es vraiment rabat-joie, Haru. »

Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de plainte dans sa voix. C'était plus un constat banal qu'un reproche – c'était ce qu'il appréciait beaucoup chez son ami. Ami ? Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait qualifier quiconque d' « ami », mais il savait que Rin était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Nagisa et Makoto étaient pareils mais il y avait quelque chose de singulier chez Rin. Qu'il ne pouvait, en dépit de ses recherches, retrouver chez les autres. Et après tout ce temps il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Quoiqu'il en soit, il balaya sa remarque d'un silence qui lui allait bien, et Rin se mit à sourire.

« Tu as quelqu'un, pas vrai ? »

Son sourire était étincelant, celui d'un petit garçon qui découvre la beauté de la vie. Mais Haru le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas un sourire comme les autres – lui qui souriait tous les jours avec cette même joie étouffante de vivre, arborait quelque chose de différent, cet après-midi. Haru lui jeta un bref regard, discret, comme toujours, caché sous sa chevelure sombre. Puis ses yeux bleus cherchèrent quelque chose à regarder aux alentours, et il préféra ignorer cette question. Au final, il avait beau détester cette journée et l'importance qu'on lui donnait – il avait bel et bien quelqu'un en tête. C'était tellement pénible d'admettre qu'au fond, on pouvait le mettre dans le même panier que le reste des élèves. De l'amour ? Il ne savait pas. En tout cas, de la curiosité, c'était certain. Mais ô grand jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Haru tourna finalement la tête vers son ami, assez pour que ce dernier daigne faire de même. Il croisa son regard, d'un bleu profond, celui de l'eau – de la liberté. Les yeux de Rin, eux, étaient d'un marron spécial, presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Ils étaient perçants et dominaient tout c'étaient les yeux d'un animal en chasse. Mais, même si cet aspect un peu prédateur l'avait toujours intrigué, il devait bien reconnaître quelque chose d'attirant à Rin. Il ne savait trop quoi. Un détail qui distançait les autres. Haru le regarda, le visage dénué d'expression, avant d'observer silencieusement l'arbre qui leur faisait face, et les branches vêtues de feuilles à travers lesquelles les rayons brutes du soleil parvenaient à se faufiler. Rin se mit à rire, d'un rire léger et insouciant, et Haru ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Il fronçait les sourcils, comme d'habitude, et son air désinvolte lui donnait une allure un peu insociable, mais il était plus curieux qu'autre chose – simplement il n'aimait pas poser des questions. Ni parler, tout court.

« Elle ne te remarquera jamais si tu passes la journée à regarder cet arbre, Haru ! Fais comme moi et démarque-toi un peu ! »

Il y avait ce ton fier dans sa voix, qu'il lui savait bien. Mais ses paroles étaient étranges – venait-il de dire qu'une fille lui plaisait ? Haru fronça les sourcils et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, soupira profondément, les yeux baissés sur le sol. Décidément, cette journée… Rin s'avouait être comme les autres. Enfin…

« Ils ont vraiment l'air ridicules à distribuer des mots de papier. Pensent-ils sérieusement que ces quelques phrases changeront quelque chose ? En tout cas, mon père avait l'habitude de dire que ce sont les actes qui comptent. »

Rin regarda son ami qui l'imita curieusement. Ils s'observèrent de cette manière pendant quelques instants, et Haru commença à se demander s'il ne devait pas lui répondre, faire quelque chose. Cette discussion s'avérait troublante. Rin parlait d'actes… mais il ne faisait rien, en fin de compte. Ou bien, était-il en ce moment même en train de faire quelque chose, sans qu'Haru ne le réalise ? Il avait toujours été désinvolte et distant, c'était bien connu – et cet aspect de lui avait souvent été un obstacle à l'analyse des gens et de leurs émotions. Il ne les regardait pas assez, de ce fait, il ne les comprenait pas. Ce qui se passait sous son nez n'avait pas plus de sens que ce qu'il ignorait.

« Enfin, fit Rin, découvrant ses dents pointues. Tu devrais te dépêcher de dire à cette fille qu'elle te plaît avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. »

Haru fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas. Y avait-il des sous-entendus là dedans ? Lui qui avait ses mains dans ses poches tripota le papier bleu que la maîtresse lui avait donné. Chaque garçon avait un papier bleu – et les filles en avaient des roses. C'était le code pour les messages 'd'amour'. La seule règle, c'était qu'on ne pouvait donner son papier qu'à une seule personne ainsi, on pouvait en recevoir plusieurs, mais on ne pouvait en donner qu'un. Certaines personnes se retrouvent alors seules. Soudain, Rin sortit son propre papier bleu de sa poche et l'agita fièrement sous ses yeux. Il reconnut quelque chose d'inscrit dans le coin, en haut à droite. « Free ! »

« Moi, en tout cas, je ne compte pas rester là à rien faire. Attendre que les choses se passent revient à admettre qu'elles ne se passeront pas. Finalement, c'est un peu lâche, tu ne crois pas ? »

Et sans prévenir, le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'approcha, cet éternel sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres. Haru ne bougea pas, les pieds toujours ancrés au sol avec cette même lassitude. Mais alors qu'il pensait que Rin allait le contourner pour s'en aller, il n'en fit rien – et c'est un contact léger, bref et irréel qu'il créa. Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser quoique ce soit, Rin s'était déjà séparé de lui, et son sourire prétentieux s'était adouci, comme par magie. Haru sortit sa main droite de sa poche et posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, à l'endroit exact où Rin avait posé les siennes quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire paisible, les yeux brillants.

« Bon. J'ai un papier à donner à une certaine fille. »

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna, et Haru ne douta pas que, même retourné, il souriait toujours. N'avait-il pas mal aux joues à force de sourire ? C'était certain, la même chose ne pourrait arriver à Haru, lui qui ne lâchait jamais cet air fatigué et ennuyé de tout. Pourtant, il aimait la vie plus que la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait. Simplement, il ne le montrait pas.

Haru fronça de nouveau les sourcils, troublé. Son ami venait-il de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi ? Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête. Au loin, il vit l'interressé s'approcher d'une fille en souriant cette dernière noua ses doigts en un geste flatté. C'était sûrement de cette fille qu'il parlait. Haru soupira – et instantanément, plongea ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Mais il sentit quelque chose de bizarre. Dans sa poche droite, son papier bleu, vierge de tout mot, qui sûrement finirait son existence dans une poubelle du coin. Et dans sa poche gauche, quelque chose… quelque chose qui n'y était pas une minute plus tôt. Haru baissa les yeux tandis qu'il sortait l'objet de sa poche, et le contempla avec stupéfaction.

Dans le coin, en haut à droite, il reconnut l'inscription maladroite « Free ! ». C'était le papier de Rin. L'avait-il oublié ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Les joues d'Haru prirent une couleur écarlate et il ne vit pas, au loin, que Rin l'observait avec un faible sourire, ce sourire prédateur qui transpirait d'assurance – et pourtant si timide, au fond. Haru chercha une explication. Rin avait pourtant bien dit qu'une fille…

Mais il stoppa sa réflexion douloureuse. C'était clair.

_Haru n'avait-il pas un prénom de fille ?_

Ce dernier laissa finalement ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire maladroit. Et au loin, Rin disparut.


End file.
